


我们的故事

by cclara418cclara418



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Henjei, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cclara418cclara418/pseuds/cclara418cclara418
Summary: 平行世界里，Tarjei和Henrik的故事





	我们的故事

1

 

 

 

 

 

而今我已忘却他的容颜。

 

 

 

 

 

但其实我自己心里比谁都清楚这怎么可能呢。

 

 

 

我没忘。

 

 

 

 

 

说忘了，不过是我对自己说的慌而已。

 

我根本就忘不掉他。

 

叫做Henrik Holm的那个人。被我称作“他” 。

 

 

 

 

 

 

我们第一次相遇，真的是好久以前的事了。

 

 

 

 

 

亲自挑选Even的扮演者的时候，是我第一次见到他，他是最后一个。其实在他之前的那几个人演的都很好，但是好像还是差了点什么……究竟是差了些什么呢?我自己也不清楚。

 

 

 

 

但当Henrik走进来的那一刻，我的视线便再无法从他身上移开。

 

 

 

 

 

个子很高，但也很瘦。笑起来特别

好看。这是他给我的初步印象。

 

 

 

不过Henrik表演完了之后似乎有些沮丧，是因为觉得自己没发挥好吧。

 

 

 

那时候我想给他一个拥抱,但我最终没有这么做，只是看着他的背影远去。无论如何，从那时起，他就在我的心里留下了什么，我想自己是认定他了吧。

 

 

后来Skam第三季正式开拍了，我和他，我们一起。因为前两季的成功，我们都背负着不小的压力。但所有的一切都好像自然而然地就发生了。熟识，互开玩笑缓解压力。我趴在他的怀里，我们亲吻，拥抱。

 

 

不过Henrik还是有点儿紧张，我说他做的很好他还不相信呢。

 

 

他的唇味道很甜，我到现在都还记得Kiss Cam扫过来的时候，他的手穿过我的发丝，那是我们最后一次亲吻。

 

Julie总用夸奖来鼓励我们，剧组的其他人也都说我们就像真的情侣一样。然后他笑了，靠，老天啊，他笑起来的时候为什么眼睛会那么亮，像里面有星星一样。

 

 

 

 

 

2

 

 

 

 

 

后来有一天，我突然意识到有些事情不一样了。

 

 

 

当我是Isak，他是Even的时候，我喜欢他。当我是Tarjei，他不再是Even的时候，我还是想要亲吻他，拥抱他。我会忍不住看他，在人群中寻找他，我想看他笑。

 

 

我喜欢Henrik身上的味道，喜欢他漂亮的蓝色眼睛。喜欢和他亲热的感觉。喜欢…

 

 

我发现自己好像喜欢上Henrik了。

 

 

 

 

嗯，我把我的喜欢藏在心底，却又光明正大地，借着Isak和Even的名义继续着这份似乎不该有的感情。

 

 

 

 

 

直到后来，Skam结束了，四季都结束了。我们拍完最后一幕了。我又告诉自己我只是需要一些时间，我需要一些时间从Isak和Even的故事当中走出来。

 

 

 

有一天，我突然开始回想这一年来发生的一切一切。

 

 

 

我在看他的时候，总是能和他的视线对上。我们经常以培养感情的为由一起闲逛。他会和我靠的很近，哪怕我们并不是在演戏。其实我也经常这样，情不自禁。

 

 

我开始明白，他也是有一点点喜欢我的。

 

 

 

问我为什么明白?

 

 

 

因为每次他看我的时候，我就能感受得到。

 

 

 

 

 

 

其实我也怀疑过，也许我并不是特别的那个。Henrik只是习惯对所有人好，他总是这样。所以大家都喜欢他，所有人都喜欢他。

 

 

 

当他告诉我他有了女朋友的时候，我真的以为之前发生的一切都是我单方面的误会。都怪我太容易误会自己和别人之间的感情了。

 

 

 

 

但是后来发生的一系列事情，打消了我所有的怀疑。

 

 

 

 

 

当别人起哄让我们Make out的时候，他明明有无数个理由可以拒绝，他明明有无数个理由可以糊弄过去，但偏偏每一次他都接受了。

 

我们本可以站开避嫌，他却和我靠的越来越近，多少不必要的身体接触，他却还是让它们发生了。

 

 

 

他看向我时灼热的目光，他和我最后的那次亲热，还有Skam结束时他惆怅的表情。

 

 

 

他对我有感觉，我真的再清楚不过了。

 

 

 

 

 

这些东西，我想他不会不知道。他肯定也是知道我对他的情感的。

 

 

 

 

3

 

Henrik被问到我们在现实生活当中的关系，他回答的那一句“很好的朋友”又让我开始困惑。

 

 

 

 

我们这到底算什么呢?

 

 

 

 

这明明是我们彼此之间都心知肚明的秘密啊。

 

 

 

 

 

 

后来我想通了，我们都不选择说明白，是因为私心啊。

 

 

 

 

他害怕，我也害怕，也许我们没有自己所想像的那么爱彼此，也许真的是因为没有出戏，这份奇怪的感情才会突然发生。

 

 

他害怕，我也害怕，我们都太年轻，如果我们真的在一起了，有天我们也许会大吵一架，然后就会分开，彻底地分开。

 

 

他害怕，我也害怕，如果把Isak和Even演绎成了现实，那我们也许就永远也无法摆脱Skam这个标签，开启新的演艺之路了。

 

 

 

因为太多的原因，我们选择逃避和退却。

 

 

 

 

时间流逝，喜欢Henjei的粉丝逐渐没有那么活跃了，但是喜欢Evak的他们，还在继续编写着关于Isak和Even的平行世界的故事。

 

 

 

 

其实我也偷偷看过Henjei的同人，作者留下的最后一句话是Henjei is real。

 

 

 

 

是啊，他们都这么说。

 

 

 

 

 

但其实我们本来就是Real的啊，我们还是保持着频繁的联系，他从来没有忘记过我的生日。我们有时候会约出来见面，他给我们两个买过同款夹克……

 

 

 

 

然后我明白了，他们所等待的，是我们在众人面前公开这份爱。

 

 

但这已经不可能了吧，我们都明白，这不可能。

 

 

 

 

 

所以我们都没有越界，Kiss Cam是我们封存的最后一次亲热，我从来没有对他说过我爱他，他也从来没有对我说过。那些同人里常有的醉酒表爱情节一次都没有发生过，我们从来没有做出过任何超出Best Buddy的举动。

 

 

 

 

 

 

但是一次次因为满足着自己的私心而存在的联系，一次次习惯性的搜索彼此的名字，这些都在提醒着我，这份爱的深刻。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

4

 

 

再后来的事情，我也记不清了。时间就这样走着，我们彼此之间的情感从不受任何人的影响。我们仍然保持联系，鼓励着彼此，分享着只对彼此提起的不易。

 

 

 

多少年的时光拂过我们的脸颊，曾经炽热的情感到最后当真有些浪漫到极致的细水长流的感觉。

 

 

 

很多人在我和他的人生中来了又走。

 

 

 

 

 

然后那一天终于到来，他订婚了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

我其实一点也不意外，也没有想象中的难过。他们已经稳定谈了很久，这些也都是情理之中该发生的事情。

 

 

 

 

 

但我也明白，他要结婚了。我们都不再年少，这意味着有些事情，从今以后就不一样了。

 

 

 

 

 

Henrik公开消息的那天，他约我出来Hang out。虽然我们都没有明说，但我想我们都明白，这应该是最后一次我们单独出来Hang out了。

 

 

 

 

那天他跟我说了好多好多，我也说了好多好多。

 

 

 

“你知道吗?有时候我在想，如果我在某个时刻做了另外一个选择，一切又会是怎样。”他看我，然后垂下眼说道。

 

 

他知道我懂这是什么意思。

 

 

 

我们就是回不去了。

 

 

 

 

我轻轻吻上他额头，在有些黯淡的灯光下，我和他紧紧相拥。拥抱的时候，他看不见我的脸，我也看不见他的脸。没有人会知道我爱他。也没有人会知道他也爱我。

 

 

 

更不会有人注意到我拼命忍住快要落下的眼泪的样子。

 

 

 

 

我们到最后都没有越界。

 

 

 

 

但是没关系，因为这都不重要了啊。

 

 

 

 

我最后留给他一句“晚安”，然后跑开了。

 

 

 

 

我回到家，手机里收到了新的讯息。

 

 

 

 

 

 

是他。

 

 

 

 

他也跟我说

 

 

 

 

 

 

“晚安。”

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇算是很突然的一个想法吧，写的时候也想通了很多。他们在不在一起已经不重要了，只希望两个人都能最终幸福


End file.
